SOCIAL AND BEHAVIORAL SCIENCES CORE (CORE E) PROJECT SUMMARY The Social and Behavioral Sciences (SBS) Core will facilitate the development and implementation of HIV- related prevention, treatment and care research that is grounded in the social and behavioral sciences, and that is innovative, theoretically and methodologically rigorous, cross-disciplinary and highly impactful. Consistent with the overall mission of the DC CFAR, the SBS Core prioritizes research conducted in the Washington, DC metropolitan area, research conducted by DC-based researchers and research with important implications for reducing or ending the HIV epidemic in DC. The Specific Aims of the SBS Core are: 1) to maintain a strong Core infrastructure to provide effective services to support the development of new, innovative, and theoretically and methodologically rigorous grant applications, and the implementation of funded research; 2) to ensure opportunities for networking and building collaborations among and between social and behavioral scientists and their biomedical and clinical researcher counterparts; 3) to oversee education, training and the compilation of resources related to theory, methods, and social and behavioral research design and analyses; and 4) to facilitate the conduct of community-engaged research that is guided by, responsive to, and of benefit to diverse communities at the local, regional and national level. These aims will be achieved in close coordination with local government and community members and through the cross- Core and multi-institutional engagements that are hallmarks of the DC CFAR.